kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Seirin High vs Kaijō High
Seirin High vs Kaijō High was a practice match between Seirin and Kaijō. It was the Seirin's first confrontation with a player from the Generation of Miracles and Kuroko and Kagami's first real match together. Game Prolouge One of the next trainings, Riko announces a practice match against Kaijō High and says that they have one of the Generation of Miracles, Ryōta Kise shows up at Seirin High with a crowd of girls following him. They greet each other and say they haven't seen each other in a while. Kise says that he went to Seirin because he remembered that it was the school Kuroko joined. He claims that he and Kuroko got along in Junior High school, but Kuroko denies. When the other players are amazed by Kise's history as one of the GoM, Kise again identifies with Kuroko as the weakest of the bunch, being picked on, but Kuroko denies yet again. Kise is challenged by Kagami and when Kise shows his copy of Kagami's earlier move, Kuroko explains his ability further. He is perplexed to see Kise's growth, even going as far as saying that he's a totally different person.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 3, page 18 Out of the blue, Kise asks Kuroko to join his team, but Kuroko bluntly refuses. He says that he has already vowed to defeat the Generation of Miracles, but Kise isn't taking him serious. Kuroko presses the fact that he is very serious. Match The day of the match, Kaijō seems to underestimate Seirin High since they're only using half a court. The other half is for the other members who won't be playing to continue their practice, since Kaijō's coach, Coach Takeuchi, assume they won't learn anything from the game. Everyone in Seirin is pissed off, although Kuruko masks it. Coach Takeuchi also won't let Kise play since he thinks its already unfair for Seirin playing their regulars. Kise asks Seirin to agitate the coach for him to let him play, also agitating them that if they can't let him in the game, they certainly won't beat "The Generation of Miracles". To this, Kuroko says to Kise that he should warm up since it won't long for him to be in the game. At the start of the game, Kagami breaks the goal after a steal from Kuroko and Kuroko asks Coach Takeuchi to use the full court.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 4, page 18 It's only been three minutes after the start of the game but everyone is fired up, resulting in a high-paced play and takes a toll on Kuroko's weak body. When Riko calls a time-out, Kuroko tells the team about his technique's weakness. He won't be able to use Misdirection after 40 minutes. The more he uses it, the more their opponents get used to it and its effect gradually decreases. Riko is enraged the Kuroko didn't say something that important sooner while putting him in a headlock. He apologizes saying that they didn't ask so he didn't tell.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 6, page 5 After the time-out, Kaijō puts an 8-point gap between Seirin. But during the second half, Kuroko coordinates with Kagami, passing the ball between the two of them. In defense, Kuroko suddenly faces Kise. Short on speed, Kuroko is easily passed by Kise but when he is stalled by Kagami, Kuroko lunges backwards and taps Kise's ball, stealing it. Later, Kise tries to shoot over Kuroko, but is blocked by Kagami. Then, Kise accidentally hit Kuroko in the head, resulting in an injury. Kise is stunned by what happened, and could only stare at Kuroko's face. With Kuroko resting, the original Seirin team show their skills. Even though he is injured, Kuroko manages to convince Riko to let him play sometime during the third quarter.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 9, page 3 With Kuroko back in the game at his full Misdirection level, Seirin manages to close in on Kaijō with a tie. However, Kise powers up again, gets around Kuroko's steal and scores points for Kaijō. The struggle for points begins again and with mere seconds remaining, Kagami blocks Kasamatsu's shot and goes for a fast-break with Kuroko. They are awaited by Kise under the basket. Kagami passes to Kuroko and he throws it up for the alley-oop, winning the match.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 9, page 19 Aftermath After the game, since they have no money and the team wanted to go eat something as a celebration, Riko takes them all to a restaurant that serves 4kg steak for free which has to be finished in 30 minutes or else they'll pay 10,000 yen each if they fail, the Steak Bomber. Everyone except Kuroko and Kagami thought that this is too much, though it seems that Kuroko is just expressionless as always since he is the first one to give up while Kagami saved them all from paying by eating all of the member's half-eaten steaks.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 10, page 17 While everyone was still inside, Kuroko went out and met Kise. They both go to a playground to talk, leaving behind the team. They talk about Midorima, who is also a member of the "Generation of Miracles", with Kise saying that he went to see the practice match. But what Kise wanted to talk about was why Kuroko disappeared during last year's middle school championship game. To which Kuroko answers that he doesn't know either, but what he does know is that he hated basketball during that time and that he highly respects Kagami's attitude towards basketball. Kise doesn't get it and says that someday, when Kagami reaches the level of the "Generation of Miracles", he will drift apart from the team. When Kagami finds them he argues with Kise. They then notice that Kuroko is protecting some highschoolers from some thugs in a basketball court and the three proceed to annihilate the thugs in a 5 on 3 game. References Category:Matches Category:Seirin High Category:Kaijō High Category:Practice matches